1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure of high electron mobility light emitting transistor, and more particularly to a structure of high electron mobility transistor has a built-in LED.
2. Related Art
The aluminum gallium nitride/gallium nitride high electron mobility transistor (AlGaN/GaN HEMT) has extremely high superiority in the high-temperature, high-frequency and high power applications. In addition to the gallium nitride applied to the field effect transistor, the gallium nitride is also suitable for the application to the light emitting devices because of the property of the 3.4 eV direct bandgap of the gallium nitride. The wavelength ranges of the light outputted from the gallium nitride and its associated ternary compound are very wide and cover the green, blue or even UV light. So, the gallium nitride LED manufacturing process has been widely used.